Cambios
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Es cuando una sola pregunta cambia todo. Este fanfic participa en el reto "La frase final" del foro I am sherlocked.


Casi no llego, seria mas largo pero el tiempo me comió. Literal.

Gracias a mi preciosa _Prince BSlocked_ por la preciosa frase de la que fui asignada. Espero te guste como quedo.

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto "La frase final" del foro I am sherlocked.**

Nada de esto es mio salvo la trama toda torcida que te presento.

* * *

Cada que salía de clases lo veía en el campo de rugby jugar con entusiasmo. Es de esas pocas veces en las que detengo mis pensamientos para llenarme por completo de él, solo dos segundos bastaban para hacer calma dentro de mi palacio mental y permitirme sentirme medianamente normal incluso con todo el caos en el que mi vida era.

Víctor Trevor fue quien me pillo y aclaro lo que para mí era todo un misterio, cierta vez caminábamos cerca de las canchas comunitarias cuando corte la conversación sobre un problema que su padre tenía y que necesitaba de mis dotes para poder ayudarlo.

—Tierra llamando a Sherlock ¿me copia?—dijo divertido.

—Lo siento, ¿decías?

—Wow, Sherlock Holmes disculpándose. ¿Por qué demonios no lo grabe?

Entre sorprendido y divertido fue a tomar asiento en una de las bancas del lugar, lo suficientemente lejos para que alguien nos tomara por pedófilos pero cómodamente cerca para admirar el paisaje.

—Te conozco de hace tiempo Sherly, dime ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Me negué rotundamente, a contarle y a sentarme, si pegaba los ojos en él frente a Trevor no necesitaría una declaración firmada para saber que pasaba. Por eso me gusta.

—Sé que sucede algo, has estado un poco, digamos no distraído si no que muy ansioso por terminar el día y pasar por aquí. —Su pálida mano hace un ademan hacia las bancas donde el entrenador y unos cuantos mocosos calentaban—Si es por el delicioso entrenador no te culpo. Ese zorro plata incluso a mí me enciende.

—No me sorprende, incluso una escoba te enciende. —Me miro al fin y nos partimos a carcajadas.

—Ya en serio. ¿Quién es?

La seriedad de su pregunta y en general de su persona había abierto un canal de confianza extraña que me invitaba a contarle hasta el más mísero detalle de todo lo que había logrado deducir de John H. Watson, desde que escapaba, gracias al deporte, de su casa por problemas con un padre borracho, una madre homofóbica y un hermano en vísperas del alcoholismo. Gracias a su esfuerzo escolar mantenía una beca que incluía también el deporte. Que planeaba ser médico pero aun no sabía si cirujano pediatra o cardiólogo. A pesar de ser bajito tiene mucha fuerza y su sonrisa ilumina hasta mis días más oscuros, incluso cuando pienso en colocar alguna sustancia en mi torrente sanguíneo solo necesito recordar su rostro para detenerme.

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios cuando mi pensamiento aterrizo en mi propio sentir como mis hombros dejaban una carga invisible al compartir mi frustración con Trevor, él solo se quedó sentado a mi lado, sin moverse o comentar algo hasta que con un brusco movimiento se levantó diciendo rápidamente "luego nos vemos".

Una vez que Víctor salió de mi campo de visión volví mis ojos de nuevo hacia el campo para encontrarme con la perfecta visión de John Watson enfundado en su jersey, sudoroso y alegre, sonriéndome como la cosa más natural y perfecta de este mundo.

—Tu amigo sí que tenía prisa ¿eh?—aun jadeando se sentó a mi lado en el banco— ¿Puedo? Lamento no haberte preguntado antes es solo que la adrenalina del encuentro me dejo y ahora me siento agotado. ¿Si es tu amigo, verdad?

— ¿Qué…

—Oh lo siento pero que descortesía, mi nombre es John Watson y estoy aquí para invitarte al baile de fin de cursos, sé que no vas en mi escuela te he visto salir de la facultad de química, ¿Estudias química verdad? No importa es solo que no me atreví antes a hablarte porque no había ganado ni un solo partido pero ahora que lo logramos me anime. Entonces ¿Qué dices? El baile es hasta la próxima semana así que tienes hasta el jueves para decidirte ¿Vale?

Su aroma entre cítrico y fresco golpeo mis sentidos una vez que se alejó trotando hacia donde lo esperaba uno de sus amigos. Me quede petrificado hasta que Trevor volvió cuando mi madre le marco para saber si estaba con él porque yo no contestaba el teléfono. Le conté todo, incluso mi emoción por aceptar pero todo fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni de formular una respuesta coherente.

—Bueno, no podían continuar así, alguno tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Lo deje petrificado cuando una genuina sonrisa adorno mi rostro.

Sí, tengo una cita con Watson.


End file.
